the past present and future of the winchesters
by deanna winchester 67
Summary: Dean and Sam find out that they have kids in 2033 and deans twenty year old daughter shows up one day in 2013
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ; Lawrence, Kansas 2033

An older Dean is arguing with his only twenty year old daughter . " Son of a bitch Deanna I really don't want you going to our past where our younger selves are hell my younger self might just hit on you." says Dean who is very annoyed

" geese dad you know what I did any way ." says Deanna " oh all right but I will know and be careful but this female leviathan is very crafty ." says Dean " at least the bitch won't know that I am time jumping to the year 2013." says Deanna then she hugs Dean and walks thru a golden portal that Castiel has created with his angel powers.

Chapter One: Meeting the younger Winchesters

Now in the year 2013 Sam and Dean Winchester are leaving their current motel room suddenly Deanna appears in a golden flash of light and a slight sulfur smell she then promptly faints in Deans arms. " What the Hell Sam get the emf reader out and see if this kid is human." says Dean Sam gets the emf reader out of the trunk of the impala and turns it on and it lights up like crazy. " uh Dean she's not quite human.."says Sam " Son OF A BITCH we will just put her in the back seat and ask when she awakes." says Dean with a very annoyed voice because they were on a hunt and he did not want to baby-sit a kid. Sam puts the emf reader back and Dean lays Deanna down on the back seat of the impala . Sam sees a green army duffel bag where Deanna had been standing before she had fainted in Deans arms so he picks it up and places it near Deanna. Then both Sam and Dean get in to the impala and as they are pulling out of the motel parking lot Deanna awakes from fainting . " SON OF A BITCH I seriously hate time jumping there's gotta be a better way than fainting when I step in to the new time era." says Deanna angrily swearing Dean looks up in the rearview mirror and Sam turns in his seat and Dean asks "Ok kid who are you and why do you not like this time jumping thing? " " Oh crap…. What year is this? " asks Deanna as she sits up slowly from the backseat. " Like my brother asked who are you and its 2013?" said Sam " Ok thank goodness I am in the right time era ….my name is Deanna ." says Deanna relieved that it's the right time era.

" So why are you here Deanna ? " asks Dean" I am hunting a female leviathan who is also a siren

And the last of her kind any way." says Deanna

Chapter Two : getting to know each other

" Wait just a friggen minute a lone and female leviathan survived…. Man I thought all of those sons of bitches went straight to purgatory when we killed dick friggen roman! " angrily says Dean " No but this female is very crafty she kind of looks like Mary tyler moore." says Deanna " Balls….I hate that." says Dean

" Yea tell me about that." says Deanna " Ok since you are awake and we are headed to a hunt would you like to help us." asks Sam " Dammit Sammy we don't even know if The kid 's anything that we hunt." says Dean " What the hell dude don't call me kid."angerly says Deanna " Why do you not like being called a kid Deanna?" asks Sam " well my dad and uncles call me that since I am the oldest of the five." says Deanna

" Hey how do we know that you are not this female leviathan siren Deanna ? " asks Dean " I knew you guys were going to ask that." says Deanna grinning " Do you have any borax around and I will use my own silver knife thank you very much." says Deanna as she pulls out a small silver knife out of her boot sheath. "Wait until we stop again for the night then we will test you ok." says Sam

" Ok I can wait till then." says Deanna . She sees that her old army duffel bag is next to her so she reaches in and takes out her I pod and she puts one of the ear buds in her ear and listens to what Sam and

Dean are talking about. " Well what did you find sammy? " asks Dean " Don't call me sammy bitch."says Sam " Jerk. " says Dean " I found an interesting one its in a town called waterloo n.y. it is at a rest stop called junius ponds because there are several deaths one was apparently a guy in his own car and he took his own life with a gun Dean." says Sam Deanna hears that and she says " I remember that case its in the files at the men of letters bunker." " Ok how the hell do you know of the men of letters Deanna? " asks Sam

" Both my father and uncles are men of letters and hunters so they are recorded in the files… a lot later if you were going to look Sam. " says Deanna " So will you help us with this hunt Deanna and then we will help you with yours." says Dean " Well yes and no Dean I will help when you both are stuck on the how and why but I can not help with the other stuff because my Dad told me only to observe the both of you and take notes for future hunts." says Deanna

Chapter three: The showing of the Angel powers

" Ok if your old man calls you for any reason may I speak to him? " asks Dean " Yea I guess so but if he is not busy with other hunters Dean. " says Deanna smiling " Hey Deanna is your Dad and uncles anyone we know? " asks Sam " Sam I am not allowed to tell you what happens to you both or who you will meet along the way." says Deanna When they arrive close to the rest stop they pull in to a local trucker motel. Dean goes in and pays for a room near the back so when they are situated in the room Dean turns to Deanna and says " Ok now Sam and I can test you." Dean hands her a small metal flask and she uncaps it and drinks the holy water her golden glow flairs to life " Ok your power is good then and not evil." says Sam " yea so what are you ? " asks Dean " I am half human and half arc angel. " says Deanna Dean then takes the borax out and Deanna takes off her black ankle leather jacket and Dean and Sam gasp seeing Golden angel wings. " Holy crap Deanna !" " How can we see your wings when the other angels wings can not be seen by human eyes." asks Dean " I am a special type of angel Dean so the only ones that can see my wings are hunters who have helped me in some way." says Deanna She then takes out her silver knife and hands it handle first to Dean . " Ok your not a shifter or werewolf ." says Dean Deanna rolls her eyes at the way Dean smirks at her " Sweetheart did you just roll your eyes at me? " asks Dean flirting " Oh god you sound like my old man Dean." says Deanna laughing Deanna's phone rings the ring tone is eye of the tiger

Deanna answers it groaning " Hi Dad yes I found the two Idjits and I made it safe and sound. " Deanna rolls her eyes again and then says " Yes Dad I did sheese ..no I have not sensed the siren yet but I will let you guys know when I do ok." says Deanna She looks up to see younger Dean with his hand out for her phone so he can yell at her dad " Uh Dad the hunter wants to talk with you." says Deanna " I am not having a talk with my past self Deanna so just tell myself that I was needed elsewhere ." says older Dean then he hangs up Deanna ends the phone call and sees that Dean is confused " Uh Dad was needed by another hunter so perhaps next time he calls you can answer my phone ok." says Deanna she sees that Dean is holding the borax " I guess we do not need this then. " says Dean " Just test me ok so you wont wonder if I am anyway Dean." says Deanna as she rolls up her sleeve of her ac dc shirt and then Dean slices a small cut on her arm and it bleeds red so that Dean and Sam see that she is not a leviathan . Then they see her angel powers flair up and heal the cut. " Holy crap that's awesome Deanna. " says Dean

Chapter four : Searching for the siren

" Not so awesome if my enemies know that I can heal a simple cut on my skin." says Deanna " Has that ever happened Deanna?" asks Sam " Yea only once when dad and I were on a hunt together friggen fairies they captured both of us and tortured both of us but when they discovered that I could heal after the first cut they tortured me longer than my dad , he begged them to hurt him and not me … both my uncles rescued us and I hated to kill the beautiful fairies but they were killing innocent young girls." says Deanna " Your dad let you help on that hunt and you got hurt no young person should go thru that." says Sam " Yea well before I met my dad my mom was a hunter so I had some training but like when I met my dad on a hunt with my mom." says Deanna The next morning Dean and Sam awake to the smell of good coffee and other breakfast goodies. " Deanna you went and got all of this ? " asks Dean " Yea early this morning I sensed the female siren/levithan she's close she is in a town called Seneca Falls so this hunt will have to wait." says Deanna " Unless one of you would like to help me with her." says Deanna Both Dean and Sam play rock paper scissors and Dean wins for once . " I will do research so you two go find this siren/leviathan and I will do the research on the travel plaza." says So Both Dean and Deanna go out to the impala and get in. Deanna sees the cassette tape collection and looks thru them and selects one she pops it in to the tape deck and AC DC starts playing " Damn Deanna you have great taste in music." says Dean " Yea well my mom likes a lot of the 70s and 80s music so I grew up listing to some really awesome music I do have a lot of music on my I pod , do you have a I pod jack some where so I can show you what kind of music I like." says Deanna " Yea Sam put a I pod jack in my car when he had my car for a little bit . " says Dean

" Thanks Dean. " says Deanna as she takes the tape out and puts her I pod jack in to the slot where Dean had shown her . Deanna turns it on and her first song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas and then several other songs follow . They arrive in Seneca Falls where Deanna tells Dean " She is here my powers will flair up when she's close ." Deanna and Dean find the female leviathan /siren in an old abandoned knitting mill near the loc where several boaters are. They sneak in and Deanna says to Dean as she hands him a star shaped pendant " This should help you not be in this female leviathan/siren spell that's how


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue ; Lawrence, Kansas 2033

An older Dean is arguing with his only twenty year old daughter . " Son of a bitch Deanna I really don't want you going to our past where our younger selves are hell my younger self might just hit on you." says Dean who is very annoyed

" geese dad you know what I did any way ." says Deanna " oh all right but I will know and be careful but this female leviathan is very crafty ." says Dean " at least the bitch won't know that I am time jumping to the year 2013." says Deanna then she hugs Dean and walks thru a golden portal that Castiel has created with his angel powers.

Chapter One: Meeting the younger Winchesters

Now in the year 2013 Sam and Dean Winchester are leaving their current motel room suddenly Deanna appears in a golden flash of light and a slight sulfur smell she then promptly faints in Deans arms. " What the Hell Sam get the emf reader out and see if this kid is human." says Dean Sam gets the emf reader out of the trunk of the impala and turns it on and it lights up like crazy. " uh Dean she's not quite human.."says Sam " Son OF A BITCH we will just put her in the back seat and ask when she awakes." says Dean with a very annoyed voice because they were on a hunt and he did not want to baby-sit a kid. Sam puts the emf reader back and Dean lays Deanna down on the back seat of the impala . Sam sees a green army duffel bag where Deanna had been standing before she had fainted in Deans arms so he picks it up and places it near Deanna. Then both Sam and Dean get in to the impala and as they are pulling out of the motel parking lot Deanna awakes from fainting . " SON OF A BITCH I seriously hate time jumping there's gotta be a better way than fainting when I step in to the new time era." says Deanna angrily swearing Dean looks up in the rearview mirror and Sam turns in his seat and Dean asks "Ok kid who are you and why do you not like this time jumping thing? " " Oh crap…. What year is this? " asks Deanna as she sits up slowly from the backseat. " Like my brother asked who are you and its 2013?" said Sam " Ok thank goodness I am in the right time era ….my name is Deanna ." says Deanna relieved that it's the right time era.

" So why are you here Deanna ? " asks Dean" I am hunting a female leviathan who is also a siren

And the last of her kind any way." says Deanna

Chapter Two : getting to know each other

" Wait just a friggen minute a lone and female leviathan survived…. Man I thought all of those sons of bitches went straight to purgatory when we killed dick friggen roman! " angrily says Dean " No but this female is very crafty she kind of looks like Mary tyler moore." says Deanna " Balls….I hate that." says Dean

" Yea tell me about that." says Deanna " Ok since you are awake and we are headed to a hunt would you like to help us." asks Sam " Dammit Sammy we don't even know if The kid 's anything that we hunt." says Dean " What the hell dude don't call me kid."angerly says Deanna " Why do you not like being called a kid Deanna?" asks Sam " well my dad and uncles call me that since I am the oldest of the five." says Deanna

" Hey how do we know that you are not this female leviathan siren Deanna ? " asks Dean " I knew you guys were going to ask that." says Deanna grinning " Do you have any borax around and I will use my own silver knife thank you very much." says Deanna as she pulls out a small silver knife out of her boot sheath. "Wait until we stop again for the night then we will test you ok." says Sam

" Ok I can wait till then." says Deanna . She sees that her old army duffel bag is next to her so she reaches in and takes out her I pod and she puts one of the ear buds in her ear and listens to what Sam and

Dean are talking about. " Well what did you find sammy? " asks Dean " Don't call me sammy bitch."says Sam " Jerk. " says Dean " I found an interesting one its in a town called waterloo n.y. it is at a rest stop called junius ponds because there are several deaths one was apparently a guy in his own car and he took his own life with a gun Dean." says Sam Deanna hears that and she says " I remember that case its in the files at the men of letters bunker." " Ok how the hell do you know of the men of letters Deanna? " asks Sam

" Both my father and uncles are men of letters and hunters so they are recorded in the files… a lot later if you were going to look Sam. " says Deanna " So will you help us with this hunt Deanna and then we will help you with yours." says Dean " Well yes and no Dean I will help when you both are stuck on the how and why but I can not help with the other stuff because my Dad told me only to observe the both of you and take notes for future hunts." says Deanna

Chapter three: The showing of the Angel powers

" Ok if your old man calls you for any reason may I speak to him? " asks Dean " Yea I guess so but if he is not busy with other hunters Dean. " says Deanna smiling " Hey Deanna is your Dad and uncles anyone we know? " asks Sam " Sam I am not allowed to tell you what happens to you both or who you will meet along the way." says Deanna When they arrive close to the rest stop they pull in to a local trucker motel. Dean goes in and pays for a room near the back so when they are situated in the room Dean turns to Deanna and says " Ok now Sam and I can test you." Dean hands her a small metal flask and she uncaps it and drinks the holy water her golden glow flairs to life " Ok your power is good then and not evil." says Sam " yea so what are you ? " asks Dean " I am half human and half arc angel. " says Deanna Dean then takes the borax out and Deanna takes off her black ankle leather jacket and Dean and Sam gasp seeing Golden angel wings. " Holy crap Deanna !" " How can we see your wings when the other angels wings can not be seen by human eyes." asks Dean " I am a special type of angel Dean so the only ones that can see my wings are hunters who have helped me in some way." says Deanna She then takes out her silver knife and hands it handle first to Dean . " Ok your not a shifter or werewolf ." says Dean Deanna rolls her eyes at the way Dean smirks at her " Sweetheart did you just roll your eyes at me? " asks Dean flirting " Oh god you sound like my old man Dean." says Deanna laughing Deanna's phone rings the ring tone is eye of the tiger

Deanna answers it groaning " Hi Dad yes I found the two Idjits and I made it safe and sound. " Deanna rolls her eyes again and then says " Yes Dad I did sheese ..no I have not sensed the siren yet but I will let you guys know when I do ok." says Deanna She looks up to see younger Dean with his hand out for her phone so he can yell at her dad " Uh Dad the hunter wants to talk with you." says Deanna " I am not having a talk with my past self Deanna so just tell myself that I was needed elsewhere ." says older Dean then he hangs up Deanna ends the phone call and sees that Dean is confused " Uh Dad was needed by another hunter so perhaps next time he calls you can answer my phone ok." says Deanna she sees that Dean is holding the borax " I guess we do not need this then. " says Dean " Just test me ok so you wont wonder if I am anyway Dean." says Deanna as she rolls up her sleeve of her ac dc shirt and then Dean slices a small cut on her arm and it bleeds red so that Dean and Sam see that she is not a leviathan . Then they see her angel powers flair up and heal the cut. " Holy crap that's awesome Deanna. " says Dean

Chapter four : Searching for the siren

" Not so awesome if my enemies know that I can heal a simple cut on my skin." says Deanna " Has that ever happened Deanna?" asks Sam " Yea only once when dad and I were on a hunt together friggen fairies they captured both of us and tortured both of us but when they discovered that I could heal after the first cut they tortured me longer than my dad , he begged them to hurt him and not me … both my uncles rescued us and I hated to kill the beautiful fairies but they were killing innocent young girls." says Deanna " Your dad let you help on that hunt and you got hurt no young person should go thru that." says Sam " Yea well before I met my dad my mom was a hunter so I had some training but like when I met my dad on a hunt with my mom." says Deanna The next morning Dean and Sam awake to the smell of good coffee and other breakfast goodies. " Deanna you went and got all of this ? " asks Dean " Yea early this morning I sensed the female siren/levithan she's close she is in a town called Seneca Falls so this hunt will have to wait." says Deanna " Unless one of you would like to help me with her." says Deanna Both Dean and Sam play rock paper scissors and Dean wins for once . " I will do research so you two go find this siren/leviathan and I will do the research on the travel plaza." says So Both Dean and Deanna go out to the impala and get in. Deanna sees the cassette tape collection and looks thru them and selects one she pops it in to the tape deck and AC DC starts playing " Damn Deanna you have great taste in music." says Dean " Yea well my mom likes a lot of the 70s and 80s music so I grew up listing to some really awesome music I do have a lot of music on my I pod , do you have a I pod jack some where so I can show you what kind of music I like." says Deanna " Yea Sam put a I pod jack in my car when he had my car for a little bit . " says Dean

" Thanks Dean. " says Deanna as she takes the tape out and puts her I pod jack in to the slot where Dean had shown her . Deanna turns it on and her first song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas and then several other songs follow . They arrive in Seneca Falls where Deanna tells Dean " She is here my powers will flair up when she's close ." Deanna and Dean find the female leviathan /siren in an old abandoned knitting mill near the loc where several boaters are. They sneak in and Deanna says to Dean as she hands him a star shaped pendant " This should help you not be in this female leviathan/siren spell that's how she gets men so she can reproduce and I need someone to help me with the other men that she has in there if they attack me again. " " so we will go in separate ways so we can corner her." says Dean " Yea and Dean the pendent needs to be hidden if she sees it she will attack you and get the pendent off of you so then you will be under her control." says Deanna Dean tucks the pendent in to his ac/dc shirt and he feels the angel power coming from it . Then they go their separate ways. Unknown to both of them the female leviathan / siren is watching she smiles as they go separate ways and she follows Dean until he is in an area where there is no way out. She drops down behind Dean and as he quickly turns around the pendant come out from under the shirt and when she sees it she hisses and swipes her claws at it and it breaks as Dean trys to avoid her claws as it clinks to the ground Dean is no longer protected by the pendent and he stands at attention. " Oh goodie a hunter perhaps this will be fun for the little angel." wickedly says the female leviathan/siren " Oh little angel I have your hunter friend come and save him if you can." yells the female leviathan/siren.

Chapter Five; Under the sirens spell

Deanna hears the female leviathan /siren yell her challenge " son of a bitch. " yells Deanna as she runs toward the area and sees that Dean is under the female leviathan/sirens spell. " BALLS . " says Deanna " Oh little Angel what are you going to do now that I have your hunter friend under my power." says the female leviathan/siren. " Let him go Bitch this is our fight not his." angrily says Deanna " Why what's this hunter to you little angel? " asks the female leviathan/siren interested on knowing who this fine hunter is. " It's none of you're business bitch now let the hunter go ! " angrily says Deanna as she watches the female leviathan/siren walk over to Dean and begins whispering in his ear. Deanna hears it because her angel hearing . " You my fine hunter are going to fight and kill this meddlesome angel for me she wants to send me back to hell when I don't want to go." says the female leviathan/siren Dean unsheathes his demon / angel killing knife and circles Deanna. " I am not going to fight him bitch just you." says Deanna while watching dean and trying to stay out of the range of the knife that Dean has. When Deanna sees an opening that Dean has left open for an attack she lunges in and lays two fingers to Deans forehead and knocks him out. Then she faces the female leviathan/siren and says " Now it's just you and me bitch so bring it." They circle each other while trying to put a scratch on one another. The female leviathan/siren asks the same question again " What's the hunter mean to you little angel?" Deanna growls at her " He is My father bitch and you can not have him." Deanna brings her angel blade out and prepares to fight.

Chapter Six: Looking for the cure

" This pitiful hunter is you're father I would have thought one of the high arc angels for you're father little angel." smirks the female leviathan/siren Deanna lunges for the female leviathan/siren but she had calculated wrong and she misses and gets knocked out by the female leviathan/siren . When Deanna comes to Sam is kneeling next to her and he asks " Where is Dean, Deanna? " " Oh crude the female leviathan/siren has him ." groans Deanna " How the hell did she get Dean ?" asks Sam after helping Deanna to the impala " The bitch distracted me after I had to knock out Dean Sam she had him in her siren spell and my pendent was not strong enough." sadly says Deanna " We will get him back Deanna." says Sam Deanna's phone rings the ring tone is handles messiah Deanna answers it " Hi uncle cas …dads mad isn't he.'' sadly says Deanna Sam is surprised to hear that cas is her uncle but does not say anything so he listens to the one sided conversation " Ok how the hell am I going to have the other hunters help me if the same thing happens to them also? " asks Deanna Then Deanna looks at Sam and asks " My uncle says there is an alchemy lab at the bunker and it has the ingredients for the spell that I need to do." says Deanna

" How Deanna we are miles away from the bunker. " says Sam " Do you have anyone close to the bunker that could retrieve the ingredients for us? " asks Deanna " No we don't have anyone close." says Sam " Well ok then I guess I will have to teleport us to the bunker angel style Sam." says Deanna as she touches Sam's shoulder and the dash of the impala and teleports them to the outside of the bunker in Kansas .

Chapter Seven :

Kevin Tran is coming out of the bunker door when the impala suddenly appears it scares Kevin when Sam and Deanna step out of the impala with out Dean " Where is Dean Sam and who is the girl? " asks Kevin " Kevin this is Deanna she is helping us with our case and we are helping her with her case. " says Sam . " Ok but how the hell did you appear when the angels have no power ." asks Kevin as he stares at Deanna " When we are inside Kevin I will explain." says Sam as they are entering the bunker Deanna asks Kevin a question " Hey I was wondering Kevin if you are this eras prophet?"


End file.
